Flight Frights
by im-an-amazingdan-fan
Summary: It's time for Dan and Phil to start their tour in AUSTRALIA - only if they can make it through border patrol, and with minutes to board their flight, the last minute rush creates a sudden burst of nerves to hit Phil as their greatest adventure yet ensues. It's up to Dan to take care of a sick Phil who can't stomach the sudden reality of their life. I do not own Dan or Phil!


"Dan, I don't feel very well…" Phil moaned as we sat in security.

The heavily planned trip to Australia had been put on halt at last moment when Phil's luggage had been taken to the side. It had been almost an hour since they had taken it and escorted them to security, where they both would sit confused in silence.

"It's okay, as long as you haven't packed anything, well, unusual… then you should be okay. Relax." Said Dan quietly as a burley looking security officer passed by, eyeing them suspiciously. Dan's bags had also been taken in, x-rayed and tipped upside down while they waited anxiously with long empty cups of water which had lasted seconds as they nervously drank them.

Their plane was due to leave in 15 minutes, the TV in front of them saying that it was boarding.

"What if we don't make it? what are we gonna do?" Phil's voice was weak and shaky as he bent the cup in his hand, eyes intently on the ground. His breathing was caught and sharp.

"Don't worry, we won't miss it. I'm sure they're about to finish looking through. I mean, we watched them look through our bigger luggage, it can't take that long to search hand luggage, can it?" Dan mumbled, rather unsure of his own words, but knowing that if he didn't reassure Phil then they would definitely not make it to the plane in time.

The woman who had stopped them at the gates walked back into room and settled her eyes on them both. Dan sat up in his seat quickly while Phil remained almost doubled over. Dan placed his hand on Phil's back in comfort.

"Checks are back, nothing was found in your bags, I'm really sorry about how long you've been here, I understand that your plane is still boarding and might even be delayed. So if you want to follow me, I have all of your bags in the next room and you can make your way to gate B17 as quickly as you can. "

Dan and Phil raced back the room just in time to grab everything which was pilled on the table and raced their way through the airport, forgetting about everybody else and pushing their way through the crowds of holiday makers. In fact, when they arrived at the desk, the stewardess was beginning to close the gate.

They made it into their seats, which were situated in the first class section and gave them their own privacy. Time passed where they both managed to recapture their breath and watch the safety procedures given by the screen and numerous workers already aboard the plane coach.

Dan was in the cubicle next to Phil, both on either side of the walk way. Dan was fumbling around with his bags, trying to open his laptop and water at the same time and failing miserably. Phil sat as still as stone, his bags untouched and his water on the floor, having rolled under his seat. The plane rolled onto the take-off strip, where a sudden burst of speed threw them into the air. Dan carried on fumbling, Phil clinging onto the seat, a sweat beginning to build on his head. It wasn't until they had reached above the clouds and the seatbelt light had gone off when Dan look over, seeing Phil in his frozen state.

"Phil?" Dan called quietly into the next cubicle. Phil was staring hard at the blank screen in front if him "Phil, you don't look very well, maybe you should go to the toilet or something…" Dan said, moving closer to him and kneeling in the walkway. Phil doubled over quietly, his eyes closing in pain, hand covering his mouth. A stewardess who had watched Dan move closer quickly walked forward into the scene and brandished a sick bag, which Dan took and put in Phil's clammy hand, which held it tightly.

Slowly, Dan sat next to Phil, his hand rubbing Phil's back as Phil breathed deeply. His face had drained of all colour and was damp and sallow. The back of his shirt was damp from sweat and he carried on sitting still, strain on his face.

"Dan? Dan, I really don't feel very well" he moaned breathlessly. Dan shuffle closer to him and carried on rubbing his back in comfort.

"Is it because of the whole security thing? Because sometimes they just do that as a random check. It's nothing to target us, if that's what you were thinking." Dan replied quietly, looking around to make sure they weren't being watched; he knew he wouldn't want to be watched if he felt like that.

"Sort of, that set it all off." He said back, shaking slightly. He moved up a little and rubbed his face with his hands, wiping away the sweat that had developed. "It's just we haven't had a moments rest since we've gone on tour. I just want to go home, and rest."

"I know you do; we both need it. but were on our way now, I'm sure when we get there you'll soon forget about all of this and have fun, seeing as we will be so busy." Dan carried on rubbing his back "Seven weeks just wasn't enough, but it'll be okay, you'll meet so many new people that you'll just forget all about it."

A few moments carried on in silence, Dan rubbing Phil's back in a circular motion and a bottle of water being pressed into Phil's hands.

"Dan, I think I'm going to be…" Phil was cut off as he began to heave, eventually throwing up into the bag that was open in front of him. Dan carried on rubbing his back until Phil eventually sat upright again, even more clammy and white than before. he Sat back in his seat, which Dan had already reclined for him, and closed his eyes, fatigued.

The woman walked over and quickly cleared up, placing yet another bottle of water in front of Phil, who had begun to sip one bottle.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, his voice hoarse.

Dan shuffle onto the reclined chair next to him, laying down close and brushing Phil's hair out his face.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. you've been stressed and that's okay, it's not surprising that you've felt like this, especially because of today. Don't be sorry, it's okay"

Hours later, the plan slowed to a halt on their journey at the half way point, where they would have to change planes to reach Australia. Dan woke Phil up numerous times, who was slowly beginning to feel better as the nervousness escaped and the excitement set in.

They chatted about all the odd things they saw in the shops at the half way point, picking up snacks to have so that there wouldn't be another sick incident. It wasn't until they boarded the plane that they returned to their nervous moods.

"Are we really going to do this? I mean, it doesn't even seem real yet." Phil asked, his voice now stronger than it was before.

"I guess, it doesn't feel like it's actually happening, not until we get there. Even so, it just feels so…" Dan finished. He really didn't know what to do with his words. He was just so excited, yet so scared. It was even the unknown – they had just finished their USA tour already, performing to huge crowds of fans. Yet this didn't seem real at all.

The seatbelt light flickered on after the safety demonstration had been given, and both Dan and Phil relaxed as much as they could into their seats, looking at each other at the same time.

"Ready?" Asked Dan, his voice quiet but strong. The plane began to build its speed along the run way.

"Ready" Replied Phil, his face now full of colour and smiling.

Their adventure continues.


End file.
